The Wrong View
by arrowtotheowlsheart
Summary: Sarah's view on what happened after John and Sarah's scene in The Power Of Six


**JOHN AND SARAH I AM NUMBER FOUR / THE POWER OF SIX FAN FICTION**

**Set straight after John and Sam get arrested in The Power Of Six**

I felt the arms of a policeman wrap around me and pull me back from the chaos. About five police officers had swarmed around John and Sam and I couldn't see their faces. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and my eyes started to sting. My hands were trapped so I couldn't wipe them away, but I hope John sees them so he knows how guilty I feel. Something metallic is thrown towards them, and it soon starts emitting thick smoke.

I hear one of the boys gag and cough, as my eyes start to sting. I open my mouth to scream John's name but the smoke hurts my throat so all I can do is let out a sound somewhere in between a whimper and a cough. I am continued to be pulled away, but I'm struggling against arms too strong for me to fight against. I'm pulled behind a cop car, and look up to see a helicopter with its searchlight directly on John and Sam. The street is now alive, with many cop cars, an armoured van with SWAT on the side, guys with FBI on their jackets and several other cars which are apparently disguised cop cars, now with lights flashing.

A tall man got out of a nearby car and made their way towards me and the man who was holding me back.  
>"Is this Sarah Hart?" He asked the man holding on to me. I didn't hear any sound so I assumed that he had nodded, because the tall man kept coming. He towered over me with intimidation before crouching down to my height and speaking seriously. "Sarah, you need to keep quiet about this. If anyone ever asks, you don't know where this John Smith is, and if you come into contact with him, you will contact us. No one should know what happened here. John never came back to Paradise. You haven't seen him since what happened at the school. You've been warned and we'll keep you under surveillance for a little while yet."<p>

The tall man stood up straight again, returning to his great height, as I tried to lunge away from the man holding me back. Another officer had seen I was nearly escaping from his grasp and came to help, taking my left arm. Seeing as I couldn't physically abuse this man, I started to shout at him.  
>"You made me do this! I didn't want to, but you made me." I shouted, as he turned back from overseeing John and Sam's arrest, "He's gonna think that I did this, but it was you! I love him! I wouldn't do that to him! But you –"<p>

My angry torrent of words was stopped by one of the police officers putting their hand over my mouth. I tried to protest but then I realised what the tall man was looking at. John and Sam's arrest was over and the armoured police vehicle was driving off. I started to cry again, as the tall man spoke inaudible words into his walkie-talkie. The two men holding me back finally loosened their grip, and the tall man crouched down to my height again.

"Sarah. You can't love a terrorist. You've got to keep a low profile otherwise we'll arrest you too. We'll be in contact very soon about John Smith and any information you know, and as I said, you will still be under surveillance as a suspect." I knew better to fight back, even if this man was framing me and John for doing evil against the world when all he and the rest of his people were trying to save it against the Mogadorians. The tall man nodded for one police officer to take me back home, the same one that I suspected had been following me around since the police threatened me.

I watched as several of the police officers, including the tall man, got into cars and drove off, some of them visibly relieved at how the night had ended and that they were off high alert as John Smith, dangerous sixteen year old terrorist, had finally been arrested. The police officer led me back home by holding a firm grip on my arms. He finally let go of me when I reached my front door. My parents didn't know anything about this so he had been instructed to make no sound. He watched as I opened my front door then close it behind me and only when I saw him through the spy-hole retreat up the path did I run upstairs, jump on my bed and cry at what I had just seen.


End file.
